Gunsmithing procedures performed on AR-15/M-16 firearms heretofore have involved holding the firearm in a vise with the vise jaws either engaging the barrel of the firearm or the jaws of an action block embracing the receiver of the firearm.
Such an action block is sold by Brownell""s, Inc., Montezuma, Iowa and is identified as Peace River Arms AR-15/M-16 receiver action block. This prior art action block works well but encloses a substantial part of the upper receiver thereby limiting access to the upper receiver.
What is needed is a receiver block which will securely hold the receiver in a vise leaving the substantial exterior of the receiver exposed for performing gunsmithing operations.
The receiver block of this invention may be used with any receiver having a cavity positioned between a pair of apertured ears such that an upwardly extending tongue on a receiver block may be received in the receiver cavity with the apertured ears being received in apertured slots in the block for pins to be inserted therethrough thereby locking the receiver to the block which in turn would be held securely by being placed in a vise engaging only the lower base portion of the block.
The receiver block of this invention is however particularly well suited for the upper receiver of AR-15/M-16 firearms as the tongue is configured to the internal shape of the receiver cavity and the apertured slots are positioned to receive the apertured ears on the upper receiver at opposite ends of the cavity.
It is thus seen that use of the receiver block of this invention will provide rigid holding of the receiver while providing substantially total access to the receiver for performing gunsmithing operations.